


【盾冬】Heartbeats（温尸AU·一发完）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: ☆电影温暖的尸体的AU☆咆哮突击队队长×丧尸巴基☆喜剧，HE，还有点蠢





	【盾冬】Heartbeats（温尸AU·一发完）

__

 01

 

其实丧尸的一天非常简单，至少我是这样。我的意思是，嘿，我们已经死过了，何必过得那般鲜活生动、多姿多彩？

丧尸们死得明明白白的：苍白如纸的皮肤、一条条凸起又丑陋的绿色血管、似乎永远无法完全闭合的嘴、僵硬的四肢、停止跳动的心脏和腐烂发臭的内脏……更别提大部分丧尸的嘴角或者整张脸上总糊着某个人类的大脑残渣，我猜想除了“行尸走肉”，没有更适合我们的词。

我们每天在我们的地盘慢吞吞地晃悠，一来是为了打发时间，二来则是因为……该死的我们的动作实在太慢了！从机场走到居民区就可以花费我们两天两夜的时间，不过当我们还是人类的时候，我们似乎也是需要借助交通工具的，我大概记得、我猜那叫汽车。

晃悠之余便是觅食，没错，觅食，唯一能够让丧尸们兴奋的事情。

对于一种严格意义上已经死掉的前生物来说，饥饿似乎是一件非常没有道理的事情，毕竟，就算不吃不喝我们也不可能饿死。可我们就是饿，时时刻刻都很饿，遇到猎物的时候更是饿得发狂。

平时走得再慢、四肢再僵硬，只要遇到活生生的人类我们丧尸便会像丧尸一样（我实在找不到更合适的形容）向人类疯狂地扑去。人类用他们的枪支弹药保护自己，可我们尸多势众，总能凭借数量取胜，何况我们还能够无性繁殖（这好像也不是一个合适的词），轻易把敌人变成自己尸。于是人类建起了一圈又厚又高的坚不可摧的围墙，挡住丧尸，困住自己，实在是太聪明了。

我大概是一只比较特别的丧尸，比起觅食，我更热衷于跟“皮包骨”打架，或者在撞见某个没出息的、试图转化成“皮包骨”的丧尸时用低低的嘶吼和狰狞的表情表达我的鄙视。如果一只丧尸把自己腐烂的肉身撕下来吞进肚子里直到只剩下骨架，他或者她就会变成“皮包骨”。比起丧尸，“皮包骨”的速度快如闪电，凶狠而残暴，连丧尸都能吃下去，不过也对，他们可是连自己都吃的死东西。

我宁愿被人类“杀死”也不愿意堕落至此，作为丧尸我会走得很慢，作为“皮包骨”虽然一点儿也不慢，但是太丑，丑得丧尸都嫌弃。

饥饿是可以忍受的，毕竟我无法真正饿死，可“皮包骨”会不要脸地争夺丧尸的食物，这样下去只会有越来越多的丧尸把自己的脸吃掉，这可一点儿也不有趣。所以我尽量参与觅食行动，把试图抢走丧尸食物的“皮包骨”赶跑或者“杀掉”，有时也可以分到一点食物。

对于“人类等于食物”这件事，不管是丧尸还是“皮包骨”都和谐友爱地达成了共识，我当然也是这么认为的，人类闻起来很香甜，尤其是他们的脑子。活气在丧尸的世界非常稀罕，一般活气也存活不了太久。

可我没想到人类对于“丧尸等于吃人类的危险死东西”这件事并未达成共识——当我发现一个隐藏在药房角落的蓝眼睛人类、烦躁地以为自己要经历一场殊死搏斗，谁知那个不怕死的蠢蛋居然在将我制服后果断放弃打爆我的脑袋（我怀疑他就没那么打算过），而是看着我的脸激动地说出那句“我终于找到你了巴基”。他那么说的时候眼睛很红，似乎快哭了，并不是因为极度的恐惧，而是……而像是因为喜悦和欣慰。

 

02

 

我虽然死了，体内的循环系统无法再给脑部供血，可我没有变成一个傻子，否则我也不可能把一架废弃的客机变成自己的住所（我当然知道这对丧尸而言十分多余）。

我把本该花在慢吞吞游荡上的时间用来布置我的住所，增添毫不必要但看起来赏心悦目的家具，搜罗了不少的CD和影碟，奇奇怪怪的玩意儿还有一些不必要的灯具，柔软的毛毯……等我反应过来，这间客机的内部已经足够像一间普通人类的公寓。我不打算让任何丧尸知道这件事，这是我的秘密，也是证明我还足够聪明能干的最好证据。

可如今那个明目张胆睡在我的床上、盖着我的毛毯的蓝眼睛人类正在更好地证明我的脑子不仅不好使，可能还被我吃掉了。

也许我应该把“可能”这个词去掉，我不仅吃了我的脑子，还吃得一点儿不剩！

**我、究竟、为什么、要把、这个、该死的、人类、带回、自己的、住所？！！**

这毫无道理！人类是食物，丧尸唯一的食物！人类不可以被丧尸圈养——等等，真的不可以吗？不、这不是重点，重点是如果这是圈养为什么这个人类过得比我还舒服快活？！我怕不是带回了猎物，而是带回了宠物。

这个缠着我的人类不仅毫不见外，还毫不怕死。他看上去很久没有休息了，蓝眼睛里布满红血丝，来到丧尸的居所环视了一周后便找了个角落呼呼大睡，根本不把我放在眼里。我看了看镜子里的自己，明明依然很像丧尸，不费劲伪装就足够吓人的那种。

“抱歉，巴基，我得睡一觉，我已经忘了上一次入睡时什么时候。”

这是那个男人睡着前说的最后一句话，如果我想，这可以是他这辈子说出的最后一句话。可我不仅没有吃掉他的脑子，还鬼使神差地拿过一张柔软温暖的毛毯盖在他身上。

太丢脸了，真是太丢脸了，要是别的丧尸知道我放着美味的食物不吃，还这样好生照顾着……我可能真的要把我的脸吃掉才能防止丢脸。

男人睡的时间并不长，午夜一来临便醒了，我这只花了五个小时干瞪着他的丧尸还给了他一场免费的恐怖秀。男人不仅不怕，还肥着胆子凑过来，随手拿起一张落在地上的手帕便要擦我的脸，任凭我如何做出狰狞的表情都没用。

“刚刚不小心弄脏了你的脸，”他说，“让我帮你擦一擦吧。”

过了几秒钟，他又捧起我的脸，看着我的眼睛，深情款款起来，“我终于找到你了，巴基。”

噢，原来他一直在叫我“巴基”，我还以为那是什么奇怪的名词，可是……

**谁他妈是巴基？！！！！**

“巴基，巴基，你还记得我吗？我是史蒂夫，你最好的朋友。”

**谁他妈是史蒂夫？！！！我不是巴基！！！！！**

我这才发现丧尸不能开口说话的坏处——不管我在心里叫得多么大声，这个男人一个单词也听不到，也就是说，我没办法真正反驳男人的说辞。

如果我可以再死一次，一定是被这个不怕死的混蛋气死的，吵死的，烦死的！

“对不起，我忘了丧尸不能说话……”

过了一会儿，男人挫败地说。

**恭喜你发现了问题所在。人类真是太聪明了。**

“但你并不讨厌我对不对？还是说……你其实还记得我？”

我震惊得说不出话，当然我原本就不能说话，我的意思是在心里说，这个自作多情的男人让我无言以对，我甚至找不到合适的词来形容正在发生的一切。

难不成我是饿晕了，产生了该死的幻觉？

疑惑间，一阵又一阵肚子咕咕叫的声音传来，而且越来越响亮。奇了怪了，我明明记得丧尸不会发出这种肚子饿的声音，唯一的解释是……

男人红了脸，主动证明我的猜想，“不好意思，巴基，我大概是饿了。我的干粮在我们缠斗的时候飞了出去……”

**痴心妄想！！我才不会为我的食物找吃的！！你的干粮不见了和我没有任何关系！还有，我他妈不是巴基！！！！**

男人轻轻放开我，“我出去找点东西，晚点回来。”

**出去？这里到处是丧尸，你要怎么出去？！可不是所有丧尸都像我一样会吃掉自己的脑子！**

我用力地拽住打算离开的食物，却不是因为怕到了嘴边的食物会飞走，其中的原因我自己也想不通。我只是没办法眼睁睁看着他被丧尸和“皮包骨”们撕烂嚼碎……

“巴基？”

我瞪着他，费劲地张嘴，努力从喉咙里扣出一个单词，“……留下……”

“你希望我留下吗？”男人立刻笑了，坐下来一把将我抱紧，“那好，我留下，我就在你身边，哪里都不去。”

**可你肚子又饿了，真是一只麻烦的宠物！**

“……我……出去……”我真是要急死了，“留下……”

“你要帮我找吃的？你要帮我找吃的对吗，巴基？”

**操，操操操，能不能不要那么直接地指出来？！还嫌不够丢脸吗？！**

我似乎明白了“皮包骨”的心情，有时候丧尸烦躁起来真的会很想把脸吃掉……

“那你注意安全，一定要小心一点。我猜我出去也只会妨碍你，不然……不然你再把丧尸的血抹在我脸上，盖住我的气味。”

我真是第一次见一个人类这样积极地想把丧尸的绿血抹在自己脸上。

说着，男人用手指轻轻摸了摸我之前打斗时留下的“伤口”，心疼地问我疼不疼。丧尸是不会痛的，丧尸也不会说话，丧尸更不该给人类找吃的。

咕咕叫的声音又响了起来，似乎比刚才还响，男人抱歉地红了脸，“我也忘了上一次吃东西是什么时候……”

他的言下之意我明白，只好认命走出去为本该成为我的食物的人类觅食。

**该死的，丧尸走得真是太、慢、了！**

 

03

 

我尽量走得快一些，可走到超级市场的时候已经是凌晨一点半。在挑选人类食物的时候我还被周围的丧尸用见了鬼的表情怒视低吼，真是苦不堪言。他们一次次试图向我解释这不是食物，我却不能说实话、告诉他们我这是再为我的食物寻觅食物。

丧尸们最终放弃了，只当我脑子有问题，而我巡视了一圈，不得不怀疑自己真的是脑子有问题——我不仅悉心挑选，似乎还非常有目的性，就好像我莫名其妙地了解那个人类的口味。

就好比现在，我瞪着货架最上层的夹心饼干，发了疯似的想要把它们拿下来。可惜丧尸肢体太过僵硬，我伸了半天的手，死活够不到最上层，可我偏偏要和那些夹心饼干过不去，那些不识好歹的饼干！

我把怀里抱着的水果罐头（谢天谢地还未过期）和苏打水统统放到沾满灰尘的购物车里，正准备往上跳，趁着没有丧尸注意用这种滑稽的方式获取人类的食物，朗姆洛慢悠悠地出现了。

朗姆洛是我在机场结识的朋友，我知道他叫朗姆洛是因为他胸前的名牌清清楚楚地写着那个名字。我们对“皮包骨”同样厌弃鄙视，不同在于，朗姆洛比我热衷觅食多了。

他走到我面前，费劲地张嘴。

“食物……在广场……”

“……食物？”

“一个……人类……”

我的脑子立刻一片空白，身体失去了控制，我发了狂似的跳起来把货架上的饼干统统扫到购物车里，然后推着购物车冲向广场，就好像有无数只“皮包骨”在追赶着我。

当我们赶到广场，那个不怕死的男人果然被饥饿而疯狂的丧尸们团团围住了，此刻正在负隅抵抗。他是受过训练的，我怀疑所有围墙之外的人类都接受了训练，可他最多可以再抵抗半分钟，不能再多了。

看到我的瞬间他似乎松了口气，就好像我真的能够打败那么多丧尸还有越来越多的“皮包骨”，我也顾不了那么多，我没办法眼睁睁看着他被我的同类们撕烂咬碎，就是没办法。

“巴基！”

他高声叫我，听起来却不像是在求救。

**该死的不是叫你老实待着吗？！那么急着出来送死？！还有我他妈不叫巴基！**

如果我可以说话我一定会狠狠吼回去，可我只能用丧尸可以达到的最快速度奔向那个不怕死的男人，用沉甸甸的购物车作为武器杀出一条路，把挡在我和他之间的愚蠢丧尸统统掀翻。

我拉起他的手打算往另一个方向跑，有一条可能只有我知道的小路，可我们被团团围住了，没有一丝裂口。

丧尸们快要发狂了，不停嘶吼着，一点点逼近我们。这男人的气味是该死的甜美，我真想不通我是怎么忍住不去吃掉他……他闻起来当然像鲜美的食物，可似乎又不仅是食物，还有别的气息。熟悉的气息。

现在不是思考这个的时候，我们很有可能撑不过今晚。

在我可以从购物车里掏出一个罐头作为武器之前，男人一把将我护在他身后，张开双臂，一副要从容赴死的架势。

**拜托，我是丧尸，他们不吃我啊！再说了你把我护在你身后有什么用，你身后又不是没有一群丧尸！**

“别害怕，巴基，我会保护你。”

**老子不要你的保护！老子要你活着！我知道这很扯淡，但我希望你活着，所以别干傻事好吗！**

我气不过，嘶吼着把他拽回来，丧尸们又逼近了一分，朗姆洛也在其中，不过他只是疑惑不解，愣愣地看着我和这里唯一的人类。

一场恶战一触即发，可男人却在这样生死存亡的危急关头干了一件让所有丧尸一头雾水的事情： **他牵起我的手，一点点牢牢扣住了我的手指。** 要不是扭动脖子对丧尸而言太过艰难，我早就因为震惊转头看他，看他脸上是不是写着“蠢蛋”二字。

丧尸们愣住了，直勾勾地瞪着我们交缠的手指，似乎在努力弄明白这是怎么回事。也就是这个时候男人拉起我、用力推动购物车，硬生生挤出了一条路。我早该料到他的肌肉不是摆设——我的胳膊快要被那个不怕死的混蛋扯断了！很不幸，被扯断胳膊和脚趾对丧尸来说非常常见，要知道保持四肢健全可不是那么容易的……

我们一路跑着，丧尸们一路追着，不得已之下我只好把他拽进一条昏暗的巷子，在黑暗中拼命把丧尸的绿色血液抹在他的脸上、脖子上、手背上还有外套上，可人类的活气还未完全褪去，一只丧尸呜哇乱叫着走了进来。

男人立刻抓起角落里的垃圾桶上的桶盖，把它当成一个盾牌挡在我们身前，这个场景莫名让我感到熟悉，我一时愣住了，完全忘了我们正面对着一只饥饿发狂的丧尸。

在丧尸可以借着发狂的劲冲向我们之前，一块巨大的石头从天而降，把我们的敌尸压扁了。我抬头，只见朗姆洛背着光冲我们打手势，“……跑、快跑……”

男人大声说了一句“谢谢”便拉着我往回跑，我实在不肯放弃我好不容易塞满的购物车，他便一把抱起我继续跑，就好像之前喊饿的不是他。还好我趁乱牢牢抓住了一个水果罐头。

人类真是善变，真不好伺候……圈养人类显然是一个错误的决定。

 

04

 

回到飞机上，男人惊喜地接过我手里的水果罐头，连一句“谢谢”都没说便狼吞虎咽起来。

那瞬间我又觉得也许圈养一个人类也不是一件难以忍受的事情，问题在于，这厮吃得几分饱后又开始煽情起来，一个劲地抱着我胡言乱语。

“对不起、巴基，我不该……我知道我不该出去，但你离开了很久，我实在担心你。我不想给你添麻烦，我只是真的很怕……我好不容易才找到你。”

“我们一起离开这里好不好？博士也许造出了可以治愈丧尸的解药，你愿不愿试一试？”

“别离开我，这一次我不会再让你受到伤害！”

“你又救了我，巴基，而且这一次你没有付出生命。是我不好，我是队长，我应该保护好你才对。我不仅是咆哮突击队的队长，我还是你的史蒂夫。”

**我离开太久是因为丧尸走得很慢而且最近的超市离这里远着呢！我才不要跟你离开，我只是不想……等等，我真的不想吗？如果不想，为什么在他提议的时候我会忍不住兴奋？**

我试图挣脱人类的怀抱，因为我没来由地害怕起来，丧尸不该感到恐惧，我不该害怕……

我到底在害怕什么？

“你还记得我对不对？”

显然，丧尸的挣扎对这个肌肉男而言不值一提，我失败了，自暴自弃地把脑袋搭在他的肩头。人类的气息透过丧尸的腐烂气味钻进我的鼻子，他闻起来是这么的好，像鲜美的食物，像炙热的灯光，还像……还像温暖的家……

**家？**

**那是什么东西？**

**不，不……那究竟是……什么？**

“你的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，联邦第一军团的咆哮突击队的副手，人们叫你巴恩斯中士。而我们是从小一起长大的，彼此最好的朋友、兄弟、家人……”

“我需要你，巴基，跟我回家好吗？”

他终于放开我，依然扣着我的肩膀，用那双该死的蓝眼睛让我慌乱不已。

属于人类的温度落在我的脸上，他虔诚地捧着我的脸，似乎在祈求，“别再离开我，好吗？”

也许他是对的，因为我失去了生前的记忆，这个人类肯定不会为了一个陌生人只身闯进丧尸的地盘。我听说人类都是贪生怕死的，他不惧生死留在这里，一定是为了他的挚爱之人。

所以我叫巴基，对吧？巴基，我还以为我的名字可以再酷一点，巴基听起来毫无气势，尤其当他那样深情款款地叫出这个名字。

男人笑了笑，从迷彩服的上衣口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的照片给我看。

“你瞧，这是你，这是我。这张照片是咆哮突击队成立的那天拍的，我执意要和你单独拍一张，让其他人笑话了好久。”

我试图用手指感受那张照片，笨拙地戳了又戳，照片里的男人笑得像个孩子，而他身边的人……也就是生前的我笑得更开心，像个十足的傻子。

但他们看起来真的很开心。

我想要抓住那张照片，可我不得不注意到那只属于丧尸的手指——灰白色，血管凸起，肮脏不堪，丑陋至极。

我连忙收回手，一时不知道该样哪里躲，恐惧与恶心包围着我，我无路可退。

“巴基？怎么了？巴基、别躲……我在这里……”

我胡乱地道歉，无法用一个或者两个单词表达我的遗憾和歉意，我甚至想哭，可我哭不出来。

史蒂夫像是明白了我的意思，更加执拗地扣着我的肩膀，强迫我与他对视，可我不敢面对他的蓝眼睛，不敢面对那双蓝眼睛映出的自己。

“别这么说，别说这个！”他大叫起来，在一阵混乱中成功制服我，而后小心捧起我的脸。

真奇怪，那双蓝眼睛里的丧尸并没有那么丑陋不堪。

“别这么说，是我错了，”他眼睛又红了，几乎是用气声恳求我，“别这么说。”

“不管你变成什么样子，不管是丧尸还是人类，你都是我的巴基。”

我的胸口忽然剧烈地疼起来，这让我下意识想要挣脱，可我还是失败了。

“哪怕你已经把过去忘得干干净净，我知道……你会记起我的。”

**该死的……为什么我的心口可以这么痛？！** 仿佛有人剖开了我的胸膛，把手伸了进来，狠狠地揪着我的心脏。

可我的心脏早就不会跳了，它更不该感到疼痛……

“因为我会陪你直到最后。”

史蒂夫说着，郑重地吻了吻我的额头。

扑通。

……

**扑通……扑通。**

……

我的心，似乎又开始跳了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

说明：温暖的尸体的男主就是从有心跳开始重新变成人类，故事停在这里，相信大家能明白我的意思！

温暖的尸体的结局是丧尸们都慢慢变成了人类，围墙也被推倒了，满满的爱与和平！非常好！

第一次尝试第一人称，有点紧张，还希望大家多多包涵～

其实这篇用了大量的比喻，不过明白的人应该不多哈哈哈我的锅我的锅！

感谢喜欢❤

 


End file.
